herofandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Crane
'''Martin Crane '''is a major character from the hit series ''Frasier. ''He is the father of the main titular character Frasier Crane and his brother Niles Crane. He is also the widower of Hester Crane. He is played by John Mahoney. Biography Martin Crane was born and bread in his hometown Seattle and was implied to have fought in the Vietnam war. At a young age he met with Hester whom he fell deeply in love with despite her being a sophisticated social climber and him being only a cop. Eventually the two got married and gave birth to two sons Niles and Frasier. During one summer vacation at a log cabin Hester had an affair with their closest friends however fortunately the two were able to get past this. Sadly Hester died a few years later. After this Frasier moved to Boston where he married Lilith and had one Grandson, Frederick. Niles stayed in Seattle and married with Maris. In each case Martin didn't get along very well with his sons and their wives. The closest bond he has so far is with his dog, Eddy who he well-trained and bonded with like his best friend. His lifestyle as a cop was destroyed however while breaking up a robbery at a liquor store and the thug shot him in the hip. He was forced to retire from the police service and then lived in with his son Frasier which completely turned his life around. Martin was seen going through several relationships throughout the series such as Irene, the neighbour or Sherri. The one relationship that lasted the most was Ronnie, the former babysitter whom he later married when Frasier was about to leave for San Francisco. Personality Martin is a completely unpretentious, down-to-earth "Avergae Joe." Unlike his wife Hester and two sons, Frasier and Niles, Martin did not have very much of a sophisticated upbringing and is ok with indulging in things that aren't the highest standard such as his favourite restaurant The Timber Mill which was later ridiculed by Frasier and Niles which earned the two a sheer scalding. Martin is also a man of action he constantly tells his sons that he was "shipped off to Korea" implying that he fought in the Vietnam War and was also a cop for most of his life even before his two sons were born. Despite being shot in the line of duty, Martin still persisted and became a night security watchman for a hotel. It's needless to say however because of them being from different worlds, Martin and his two sons do not get on the best terms however this is mainly with the older one, Frasier. After being shot while breaking up a robbery he had no choice but to move in with his son. The two completely get on each other nerves, a seeming sorce of all their argumnets appear to be Martin's favourite item, his BarcaLounger relaxing chair. However Frasier also hates his father's dog, Eddy whom Martin treats like a real person than a dog. Edward is his best friend and on some level the son he has always wanted, Edward is also extremely well-trained and rather intelligent for a dog. Despite the two not always being on the brightest terms Martin cares about Frasier and Niles before anything else, he acts as their mentor and guides them when they feel lost even if they argue most of the time. Frasier and Niles also think that they are disappointments in their father's eyes Martin is secretly very proud of them even if he does not show it very often. Despite his sons being adults there are occasions when Martin would speak to them as if they were normal adolescent although in his defence his sons are normally quite childish and competitive. Martin was not above lying straight to Frasier and Niles face if only if it would help them resolve a conflict, a specific case of this would be when the two were trying to right a book together and they actually ended up getting into a fight, to calm them down Martin tells the two about his old partner and friend Goss who after one stakeout they never spoke again and after Goss was stabbed in a bar brawl and before he was able to visit him in the hospital he died. Despite this entire story being false it did help the two patch up. In a twist of irony while Frasier and Niles are more educated there are occasions when Martin is the more level-headed, reasonable and pragmatic which was probably brought on by his old age and experience. On one occasion Martin was able to bear Frasier at a game of chess despite having very little encounter with the game before playing the game which is a rare occasion when Martin was better at something sophisticated than his sons. Martin is also a man of decency and good morals and ethics which are not easily bent however this did not stop him from picking up Maris' (his daughter-in-law) car with the help of other police officers and placing it in front of a meter as a practical joke. On one occasion he even told Frasier the story about how he lied in court that he failed to read a perpetrator his Miranda Rights as if admitted that he did not it would cause the criminal to run away freely. Martin comments that it did not hurt his ethics as he knew he did the right thing. Despite his rigidly tough demeanour, Martin is also flooded with insecurities specifically about his hip injury which makes him very self-conscious and even came close to not pursuing a relationship with Irene who was the upstairs neighbour. Martin also had troubles with his relationship life, this went back to his first wife Hester who ended up cheating on Martin during a summer vacation however they were able to get past this it still seemingly bugged him. While dating another woman Ronnie who used to be his babysitter for Niles and Frasier he openly told his sons that she was too good for him however ironically this was the same woman he ended up marrying after suffering mild cardiac arrest. However in the start of the series Martin was more crotchety, crankier, sarcastic and grumpy which was brought on due to the stress of his life falling apart because of him being shot. He was openly much more snider and slightly ruder as he bluntly ridicules his son by sardonically biting Frasier for his life choices and futile ways of trying to make him feel welcome. However despite this he openly apologised to Frasier for his mistreatment over his radio show. All in all despite his faults Martjn remains a welcoming and caring father and an easily likeable character. Martin is also something of a musical buff, when he was a younger man he thought of his own song for Frank Sinatra and was able to complete it with his sons when he was older. Martin was also able to think of one of Frasier's theme tunes for his show and his boss even considered using it for Frasier's opening. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Officials Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Retired Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Voice of Reason